


Грелка

by Salem_kassie



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mini, Other, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_kassie/pseuds/Salem_kassie
Summary: Совершенно неожиданно Джело обнаружил в себе страсть к путешествиям. Точнее, обнаружили ее остальные мемберы, а ему просто сказали. И пригрозили выгонять на ночь в коридор, если он еще хоть раз пропутешествует к кому-нибудь из них под бок...





	

Совершенно неожиданно Джело открыл в себе страсть к путешествиям. Точнее, открыли ее остальные мемберы, а ему просто сказали. И пригрозили выгонять на ночь в коридор, если он еще хоть раз пропутешествует к кому-нибудь из них под бок.

\- Ребенок просто мерзнет по ночам, - защищал младшего ХимЧан, подкладывая тому в тарелку кусочки повкуснее. Он был единственным, кто ни разу не проснулся в одной кровати с ДжунХоном. Порой ему даже казалось, что младший его намеренно игнорирует.

\- Пусть одеялом укрывается, - бурчал ЧонОп. Именно об него этой ночью грелся макне. – Лично я против посторонних в своей постели, если они одного пола со мной. А он, хоть и миленький, но на девушку никак не тянет.

\- А не надо было меня лапать! – парировал Джело. – Я молодой здоровый организм! Если меня ТАМ трогать, то вполне очевидно, чем все закончится.

\- Я не думал, что это ты!

\- А кто? – тут же заинтересовался ХимЧан.

\- Я думал, что сплю, - чуть покраснев, промямлил ЧонОп, молясь, чтобы никто не спросил, что за сны ему периодически снятся.

\- Что случилось? – лидер, наконец, выполз из ванны и присоединился к остальным.

\- ЧонОп надругался над мелким, - нарочито обыденным голосом заложил друга ХимЧан.

\- Как это? – обалдел ЁнГук, прикидывая, как на это стоит отреагировать.

\- Самым что ни на есть циничным образом, - вздохнул Джело. – Рукой. Да еще когда я спал и не мог оказать сопротивление.

Лидер хмуро оглядел компанию. Зная этих оболтусов, реальные факты будут сильно отличаться от того, что они в конечном итоге расскажут.

\- ЧонОп, внимательно тебя слушаю, - определил очередность версий методом тыка ЁнГук.

\- Я просто спал, когда этот головастик-путешественник прозомбировал в мою комнату и влез под одеяло. А мне под утро всегда снятся эротические сны… ну и вот… Я бы к нему и пальцем не прикоснулся, если бы соображал нормально! И потом… он так ко мне прижимался…

\- Не помню, чтобы я к тебе прижимался! – парировал младший. – Зато прекрасно помню, как проснулся, почувствовав, что кто-то шарит у меня в штанах! Знаешь, какой это шок для милого невинного меня?

\- Он только-только совершеннолетие отпраздновал, - ввернул ХимЧан. – Ты бы видел какой ребенок расстроенный был. Пришлось ему недельный запас помидорок скормить.

\- Да, а вдруг это считается за первый раз? – шмыгнул носом Джело. – Вы вообще представляете этот ужас? Первый раз и с парнем?

\- Вы издеваетесь? – рыкнул ЁнГук. – Так, мелкий, ты теперь спишь со мной и греешься об меня же – твою невинность гарантирую. А ты, - он зыркнул на ЧонОпа. – Лишаешься всех своих порножурналов! Все поняли?

\- Ага, - кивнул Джело, прикидывая под каким боком лидера ему примоститься ближайшей ночью.

\- Ага, - вздохнул ЧонОп печально, вспоминая, где хранит свою порнушку ДеХен.

\- Само собой, - за компанию пожал плечами ХимЧан, который как бы вообще был не причем.

 

ХимЧана разбудил скрип двери. В бледном свете уличного фонаря темнел силуэт Джело. «Дождался», непонятно чему обрадовался он, отодвигаясь от края. Младший, не открывая глаз, юркнул к нему под одеяло, прижался и затих, счастливо сопя во сне. 

«Значит, он меня вовсе не игнорирует», улыбнулся ХимЧан, обнимая долгожданного гостя. Он почти уснул, когда его живота коснулось что-то очень холодное.

\- Твою ж маму, мелкий, ты пришел об меня пятки греть?!!!


End file.
